Meant to Be
by AdelinaGray
Summary: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS CHAMPION SPOILERS Taking place 8 years after the end of Marie Lu's Champion, Day and June return one more time over the course of three chapters. Beginning on June's 35th birthday, our two lovers are reunited. REMINDER: June and Day do not belong to me, they will forever be credited to Marie Lu. I don't know how to write a disclaimer so don't judge. I hope
1. Chapter 1 June

1730 hours

July 11

TODAY IS MY 35TH BIRTHDAY. IT'S BEEN

eight years since I turned 27 and became an older and younger sister to Metias, my brother who died 22 years ago at the age of 27. My life was completely different eight years ago.

I didn't have Day eight years ago...

I hear a giggle and look up. Kaede and John, the twins, and Metias, the youngest, are all standing in front of me. I'm sitting on a bench out at the Drake Track, watching the three children run and play together. All three have silly grins on their faces and have their hands tucked carefully behind their backs, obviously hiding something.

I raise one eyebrow suspiciously and smile. "What are you guys up to?" I question. "Something..." I pause, tapping one finger to my chin, pretending to be clueless. "Something, mischievous?"

They all giggle even more. Metias, who hates keeping secrets from me, can't hold in the secret anymore. "Daddy told us to give you your pwesents!" He says excitedly. Being only 4 years old, he still can't talk right. But his name fits him nearly perfectly. He has darker hair, just like my brother, and his eyes are a gorgeous mix between brown and blue.

"Metias!" Kaede whispers forcefully. "Dad said we weren't supposed to tell her!" Being the oldest of the 3, Kaede thought that she should always be in charge of her younger brothers. Being 6, she had quite an I'm the Princess attitude, extremely similar to her father's sassiness. While Metias has dark hair and mixed eyes, Kaede and gorgeous dirty blond hair and brilliant blue eyes with tiny gold specks scatterd across them.

"Gosh, Kaede," interrupts John, the middle child. John has his father's purely blond hair, just like the John I knew years ago, but has my brown eyes. Speaking of his father...

"Okay, okay," I say, standing up. "I'm sure that Daddy won't mind that you told me." I say as I reach up and ruffle Metias' hair. "Speaking of which, where is your father?"

As the last words leave my mouth, someone suddenly wraps their arms around me, picks me up, and begins to spin me around in their arms. I start shrieking and laughing uncontrollably. When the spinning stops, I close my eyes and laugh as the kids and my attacker start to laugh too.

"Happy Birthday, June." the man whispers in my ear as he holds me close to his chest.

I open my eyes and I see him. It's the only person I would ever expect to see. Day. His beautiful blue eyes stare back at me, the two oceans I've always loved, one with a tiny ripple. "You little-" I begin, smiling brightly.

"Trot?" Day finishes, smiling back. "Cause, I guess I kinda am one, sneaking up on you like that."

"Yes," I say with a laugh. "You have been quite a trot lately." I say, trying out the Lake Sector term. As soon as I finish, I can't help but lift my head up and brush my lips against his. He returns my kiss and I can feel him smiling. All three of the kids moan in disgust in the background. I can't help but laugh a little.

Day sets me down carefully on the bench then comes to sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So," he begins look past me at the kids. "You guys ready to show mom your presents for her?"

"Yeah!" They all shout in unison.

Kaede comes up to me first. "I'll go first," she starts, then stares back at her brothers. "Because mine is the absolute best present ever!" She hands me a small, neatly wrapped package. "I hope you love it, love it, love it, Mommy."

"Thank you, Kaede." I say as I begin to carefully tear the wrapping off. Inside the tiny box sits a necklace made of plastic. Tied to the end of it hangs a pendant just like the one Day told me about years ago. Along with it, a beautifully hand-made paperclip ring, similar to the one that sits on my finger now. I can't help but gasp in surprise. "Oh, Kaede," I whisper. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes!" She says proudly. "Daddy taught me how."

I look up at Day. "Really?" I ask.

"Really." He confirms, smiling.

I hold back tears. "Thank you." I whisper. I turn back to Kaede and hug her. "I love you so, so much."

"I'm next!" announces John. He walks up and hands me a package similar to Kaede's.

"Thank you, John." I say. Inside the new box is a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfold it, and see a drawing of a sunset with a poem written under it. I almost immediately recognize the words.

Each day means a new 24 hours. Each day means everything's possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment. You take it all one day at a time. You try to walk in the light.

"Did you draw this?" I ask John.

"Yeah," He says shyly. While being twins, John and Kaede are complete opposites in more ways than I can count. "Dad taught me that poem."

I look again at Day, and he nods in confirmation.

"Don't forget about me!" says a small voice. I look towards the voice and see Metias standing there. He clumsily runs up to me on his little four-year-old legs. I can't help but smile. I don't know what my brother used to look like when he ran as a child, but little Metias' run somehow reminds me of my brother. He hands me a small, folded piece of paper. "Here you go, Mommy!" He says cheerfully.

"Aw, thank you, Metias." I reply. I carefully unfold the paper. On the inside is a somewhat drawing of what looks like two people and possibly a dog.

"It's a pituwer of you, and youwr-" he cuts off abruptly when Kaede comes up and puts her hand over his mouth, picks him up off the ground, and spins him around, causing him to laugh, and then protest in surprise.

"Okay!" Kaede says, as she slowly backs up with Metias still struggling in her arms. "I think it's Dad's turn."

Day turns around and picks up a package that I hadn't seen before. "Happy Birthday, June." He whispers as he hands me the package.

I smile as I reply with a small "Thank you, Day." I slowly tear the wrapping on the package. Inside, I see a picture frame, and the picture itself takes me by surprise. It's a picture of me, Metias (my brother), and Ollie. It's an old picture that I forgot even existed. Printed across the bottom in a beautiful font, a quote reads, "Forever and Ever." Carefully tucked in the corner of the picture is another picture of two adults. At first I'm confused, but then I realize who the two people are. "My parents." I whisper, too softly for even Day to probably hear. I choke back tears, hoping that my children won't have to see their mother cry. "Day," I whisper, failing at my attempt to not cry. "It's beautiful."

"That's what I drawed!" says Metais. By this point, he had settled down and Kaede had released him. "I drawed your broder!"

My face falls completely as I give Metias a smile. "Oh, Metias." I say. "Come here you guys." I say, gesturing to all three children. "Family Hug."

As I'm surrounded by my family's arms, I can't help but thank the Someone that I prayed to years ago, begging that He let Day live, and that I would sacrifice anything for it. I thank Him for giving me hope.


	2. Chapter 2 Day

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" JUNE ASKS.

"It's perfect." I reply. June brings her hands down off of the picture and sighs with relief. June has hung up the picture I found of her, her brother, and her dog, and gave to her for her birthday. She steps back and looks at her work. I step up behind her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Beautiful," I say, admiring the picture. I hear June sniff quietly, as if she were crying. "Hey," I whisper, turning her so that she faces me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," She says back. "I- I just haven't seen us all together like that for so long." She says, gesturing at the picture. "I just, really miss them." She whispers, right before a small tear runs slowly down her cheek. "Oh, Day," she sobs, covering her face with her hands and then turning her head into my chest. "I'm really scared."

"Scared of what?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her. "Cause the June that I know? She's not afraid of anything." I whisper in her ear. This gets a small laugh out of her, but she soon returns to sniffles. "Hey," I say again. "Whatever you're afraid of, I'll always be here to help you face it."

"But that's what I'm afraid of." She says. "I'm afraid I'll lose you again." She brings her head up and looks me in the eye. "Promise me, Day." She begins. "Promise me that you'll never leave me again." She brings her hands up to my face. "Please."

"Of course I promise." I say. "I'll never leave you, June. Not now, not ever. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Oh, Day," She whispers. As I lean closer to brush my lips against hers, a small voice breaks the silence.

"Mommy?" the voice says. "Daddy?"

"Metias," June says, breaking away from me, and kneeling down in front of Metias. "Oh, what are you doing up, baby? Did we wake you?"

"No," says Metias shyly. "I just woke up on my own. And I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, Metias?" I ask, coming over to kneel beside June. Her eyes never leave Metias, afraid that he'll disappear like her brother did.

Even in the low lighting, Metias' blush is obvious. "I just wanted to tell Mommy Happy Birfday."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, Metias," June begins. "But you didn't have to get out of bed. I would have been okay."

"Come 'ere, buddy." I say, stretching my arms out. "I'll go tuck you back in."

"Can Mommy come too?" he asks.

"Sure." June says beside me. "We'll both come."

Metias climbs into my arms and curls his little four-year-old arms around my neck. As June and I walk to his bedroom, he's lulled to sleep within seconds of being rocked by my steps.

I steal a glance at June. She's wearing the same sad expression that I've seen in her beautiful face too many times. June turns her head and looks at me. She smiles a little bit, but her eyes still hold the same fear and pain that's she described to me a million times. June used to tell me about how her brother, Metias, always held fear in his eyes, fear that something bad would happen to her, just like their parents. I've seen a similar look in my brother's eyes too.

When we reach Metias' room, I gently lay him down on his bed, after June pulls the blankets back. June brings the blankets back up around his tiny shoulders, then brushes her hand softly over his hair. "He's such a beautiful little boy, isn't he?" June says.

"He looks like you." I reply. "He's got your hair, your eyes..."

"He's got your eyes too." She says back. "And he kind of reminds me of John, Eden," She pauses for a moment, then looks up at me. "He reminds me of you the most though. He's brave, he doesn't give up, and he's got heart. He loves everyone that's important to him. And that is going to benefit him greatly one day. I know that it benefited you."

"He got all of that from you too." I reply. "It helped you through life."

"Do you ever wonder," she begins. "What life would be like, if Anden hadn't become Elector, if he hadn't changed things. I mean, if this country was the same way it was twenty years ago, nothing would be the same. Children would still be going to the Trials, there would still be plagues running wild through the streets..." June looks lovingly at Metias. "I just can't imagine it. Especially now that we have children of our own. I'm just so grateful that they won't be raised with hate for someone else, the way we were."

I think about this for a second. "If this country were the same way it was twenty years ago," I start. "So much would be different. I mean, at this point in time,"

"We hadn't met yet." June finishes. "And our families were alive. Your mother, John, Metias..." June begins to cry again. "I was so different then. Commander Jameson was like, my role model. I hated her but, I wanted that life so much. I was set on becoming this military leader, bringing my own troops onto the battlefield for defeat against the Colonies." June looks back up at me. "I don't want to raise our children with hate, Day."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." I reply. "Come on," I say, reaching a hand out to her, which she takes, standing up. "Let's go." By the time we get back to our room, June's tears have grown slightly, and I can feel tears in my eyes too. Even after twenty years, the memory of my mother and John hurts to think about.

June must see the tears in my eyes, because she wraps her arms around me and apologizes. "I'm so sorry, Day." She whispers.

I return the hug and do my best to not cry, but a choking sob works its way out of me. I can hear June crying too. I cry into her hair for what seems like hours. Even though I lost nearly every memory connected to June almost eighteen years ago, I can still remember some memories similar to this. Like the day that I found out that John was dead. And the night that I announced my loyalty to Anden and the Republic. And the day that June has told me about so many times; the day that I was shot and lay there dying in her arms, both of us crying because of the mental and physical pain that came with losing each other.

I don't remember that moment very well, but I do remember June crying, praying that I would live, and I remember seeing my mother, looking young and free, and that I begged her to bring me with her. You still belong on the other side of the looking glass. She had said to me. Someday, when you're ready to take the step over to our, I'll come see you again. Live well, Daniel. Make that final step count. As I think back on this memory, I make a silent promise to my mother. I promise, I will make that final step count. I will leave a permanent mark in this world.


	3. Chapter 3 June

"I look down at my brother's face again. To my surprise, he appears peaceful. His skin looks tan, not pale like I'd assumed it would. I half expect his eyes to flutter, his mouth to smile. Bits of dried blood flake off onto my hands. When I try to brush then off, they stick to my skin. I don't know if this is what sets off my anger. My hands start shaking so hard that I press then against Metias's cloths in an attempt to steady them. I'm supposed to be analyzing a crime scene... but I can't concentrate. 'You should have taken me with you,' I whisper to him. Then I lean my head against his and begin to cry. ... Too soon, soldiers come to take Metias to the morgue."

I sit up with a gasp, suddenly awake. I can feel my hands shaking. It was just a dream, I think at first, then I remember that it's real. I bring my hands up to my face to try and stop the shaking. My cheeks are wet with fresh tears. I close my eyes and breathe slowly.

Then I hear a quiet moan beside me in the darkness. "June?" says Day's voice. "June, is everything okay?"

I look down at Day, who's rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up enough to see. "Everything's fine," I reply, still a little short of breath. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." I wipe my eyes and try to wipe away any evidence that everything is not fine. I still keep Day from waking up from his nightmares screaming, but with me waiting for him to fall asleep every night, there's no one to protect me.

"Oh," Day says. "Well, are you okay?" Day gets his answer quickly after that, when my attempts to settle down fail, and I sob quietly, tears quickly combing back. "Oh, June," Day says, his voice full of worry. He sits up and looks at me. Upon seeing the look on my face, he immediately knows what's wrong. "Was it about your brother?" he asks quietly. My choking sob and small nod give him an answer. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and puts his lips in top if my head. "I'm sorry, June." He murmurs into my hair.

"I just miss him so much." I manage. Then I remember that Day has been through the same loss that I've been through. I bring my hand up to his face and look into his eyes. I can tell that he's on the brink of crying. "Hey," I whisper. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Day closes his eyes, obviously not wanting tell me the truth. "I," he begins. "I'm okay."

"Day," I say, urging him to say what's on his mind. "It's okay. You can tell me the truth. You always worry about my pain. But you never let me worry about yours."

Day hesitates, knowing that I've seen through his lies, even though I've warned him about it before, more than once. "Honestly?" He says, finally opening up. "I miss my brother too." A small, yet silent tear slowly runs down his cheek. He runs his hands through his hair, leaving it in a thrown off state, which annoys me immensely. After turning to face Day and sitting with my legs folded together, I bring up one hand and smooth his messy hair down, slowly brushing my fingers through the soft strands. I give him a tight smile of understanding.

Day brings a hand up to my necklace, grasping the plastic part I was given earlier today. He slowly rubs his thumb across the surface of the coin. "I remember the day my father brought home that coin," He whispers. "My mother was so scared, my father was proud, and us three boys were just plain excited. We didn't know of the major consequences back then, we just knew it was bad if you got caught. Life was so simple then, when we were all innocent, alive." Day looks up at me, his eyes searching mine. "I'm not saying it was easy, but life is pretty simple when your son isn't yet a hated criminal."

"Hey," I say, cutting him off. "Just so you know, I never really hated you, not until I thought you had killed my brother. I mean, you were the enemy of course, but, I definitely didn't hate you. If anything, I respected you. You were faster and more agile than the top students at my schools. You were amazing in my eyes. The government may have disliked you, but I think there was a secret respect inside us all for you." I bring my hand up to his where he's still holding onto my necklace, covering his hand with my own. "Don't say that you were hated, because you weren't."

"June," Day mutters, releasing my necklace and putting his hands on either side of my face, telling me to listen to what he was about to say. Instead of speaking up, he closes his eyes and begins to breathe heavily. When he opens his eyes again, they shine with unshed tears. "How can you say that I wasn't hated? I know that people hated me, I was the country's most wanted criminal for a reason!"

"There may have been a few who didn't like you," I begin, not sure how to respond. "But, nobody's perfect. Not even you." I say, pocking a finger lightly into his chest and smiling, trying in vain to lighten the mood. Too many tears have been shed today. I think to myself.

Day looks up at me as he runs a hand through his hair again, sighing. "You're right," he mutters, laying back down. "No one's perfect."

I reach my fingers up to my lips, and then touch my finger tips to his forehead, a tradition we've had for so long. I used to do when we first met after his amnesia, pretending that it would bring his memories back, saving us constant struggles. Day closes his eyes as my fingers brush his skin. I bring my hand back, and lay back down, closing my eyes, but only for a second before I open them again. "Goodnight, Day." I whisper. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he replies. "Goodnight."


End file.
